


Walk In The Woods

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk In The Woods

Frodo'd been gone for years. The child he named was near grown, and the one named for him was his father's right arm. Folk of the Shire revered Sam's name. He was both hero and wise counselor to King Elessar.

Yet when Sam walked alone to the Bywater pool, he didn't think of the honors done to him. He thought of bright days in Lórien and of the one who lay by his side in a sheltered glade. He yearned to touch his treasure once again. To hold him close and in that beloved embrace feel the years slip away.


End file.
